Gribbler's Quest
Gribbler's Quest 'is the 43rd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins with Daffy and Porky about to play basketball, but Daffy is putting on new shoes that he bought online. Daffy tied his laces together causing him to fall when trying to run. He then says foul. Later, Daffy is on the computer and buys a hand-held vacuum cleaner. Then Bugs calls Daffy and shows him their garage full of stuff Daffy bought online. Bugs asks how he got the money and Daffy tells him he used the quick click. Bugs then explains the quick click is connected to his bank account and Daffy now realizes why it says thank you for your purchase Mr. Bunny. So Bugs packs up all the things that aren't opened, some of these include: a Battery Operated Spaghetti Fork, Toilet Paper Warmer, and a Head Massager. Daffy then picks up a video game he bought and Bugs criticizes him. Daffy then explains the game is called Gribbler's Quest: Elves vs Fairies vs Gribblers, you can play as a fairy or a elf, but you have to get to level 15 to be a Gribbler. Bugs then says he doesn't want anymore packages delivered to the house. Then when Bugs gets a drink he decides to play the game to see what a Gribbler looks like. While that happens Daffy goes over to Yosemite Sam's house where Daffy sent a package, but Sam asks what's he doing. Daffy explains he's sending stuff to his house so Bugs won't know about it. Inside the house Bugs is playing the game and has gotten to level 2 and got his wings for his fairy, but soon Daffy comes in and Bugs hides the game, with the volume still on. Daffy asks what's that noise. Bugs says they might be at war and tells him he should check the TV. So Daffy checks while Bugs tries to turn off the volume on the game. Daffy says there's no war so Bugs decides to go to his room and tells Daffy he shouldn't bother sending another package to Sam's house because he changed the password. But Daffy guesses if it's carrot and Bugs changes it again, but Daffy guesses again if it is carrot1 and Bugs changes it again and tells him to stay off of his computer. At night Daffy is having trouble not online shopping so quietly tries to go down stairs, but clumsily falls down the stairs and accidentally turns on the TV and quickly turns it off. When Daffy gets to the computer he figures out Bugs' password, which is carrot2. Bugs appears behind him and asks what he's doing and Daffy begs him to let him buy the Deal of the Day: an 8 Person Goodsy Woodsy Tent, Bugs tells him he doesn't even know eight people and pulls the mouse out from the computer. Daffy freaks out when the Deal has ended, but quickly is excited when a new Deal is up. Daffy then goes to receive a package from Sam, but Sam tells him to go with him to therapy class. He cries in front of the class and goes to Tina to ask her something, only to find out she is busy. Bugs continues to play the game, and Daffy comes in the house. Bugs continues to play the game and mentions characters from the game. He goes to call Porky. Porky is in the bathtub when Daffy comes in. Daffy tells him that he is unkind and treated him poorly. He realized that he was talking about himself to Porky and calls him wonderful. Daffy then is nice to all his neighbors and delivers Tina flowers. He then has Porky and Tina at his house for breakfast. Bugs has an addiction to the video game that he started playing and hasn't slept in 3 days. Daffy, Porky and Tina try to find out what he's doing. Daffy kicks the door and Bugs wins lv 15. Bugs then tells Daffy he doesn't want to see the game again and goes back to his normal life. Daffy then figures that he does not need therapy, while Porky and Tina disagree. Then, Daffy leaves Bugs' room. In the end, Daffy goes back to his normal shopping, while Bugs just lets him do his thing. Cast Marvin the Martian, Lola Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Mac and Tosh, Witch Lezah, Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny appeared in the episode, but had no lines Quotes *'Bugs: What is all this? Daffy: Stuff I bought on the Internet. Bugs: How did you pay for it? Daffy: You don't have to pay for it. You just press quick click. Bugs: You used my computer. The quick click is connected to my bank account! Daffy: Ohh. That's why it always says, "Thank you for your purchase, Mr. Bunny." ['''Bugs' stares sternly at Daffy]'' It's all going back. *'Bugs:' I've changed my password. Daffy: Is it "carrot?" by Daffy's guess, Bugs goes back to his computer and re-types his password, then goes back to the kitchen Bugs: It's not "carrot" anymore. Daffy: Is it "carrot1"? ['''Bugs', surprised by his second guess, goes to his computer and re-types his password again, followed by going upstairs]'' Stay off my computer! *'Daffy:' It's the first three seasons of Ally McBeal, before Robert Downey Jr. ruined it. *'Bugs:' You go ahead. I just got hit by beetle lightning. Trivia *This episode marks the the second anniversary of the series. *This is the first episode to have two Merrie Melodies. *Daffy mentions Robert Downey Jr., an actor well known for playing Iron Man and other prolific roles. He also mentions the TV series Ally McBeal. *Bugs' addictive personality is explored again (Bobcats on Three!, Off-Duty Cop). *It is revealed that Pepe is afraid of commitment, which is why he was married eight times. *It is revealed Yosemite has a mustache since third grade because he wanted to be like everyone else and got picked on because of it. *This is the only episode where one of Tina's customers is not given poor service or crashed into by Daffy. Goofs *Throughout the episode Tina's Shirt changes back and forth from her red one to her blue work shirt multiple times even mid-scene. This does not stop until she meets Daffy and Porky at the house. Gallery Bugs & Daffy - Gribbler's Quest.png The Looney Tunes S02E17.jpg Image-735D 5189D3D1.jpg Gribbler12-copy.jpg Gribbler11-copy.jpg Gribbler6-copy.jpg Gribbler5-copy.jpg Gribbler4-copy.jpg Gribbler3-copy.jpg Gribbler1-copy.jpg Tina Bored.JPG Whoa Whoa Whoa.JPG CARE1005221300001180_006_640x360.jpg maxresdefaultp.jpg Bugs Addiction - Gribbler's Quest.png 74imgqd515rp.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea